Family Ties
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Horatio Caine finally finds a piece of his past. Can this missing piece help Speed find the future he never thought he could have. And will Eric ever ask Calleigh out? Higher rating for future chapters. This is a het fic.
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it wish I did.

CSI: Vegas/ CSI: Miami cross over.

Horatio Cain finally finds a piece of his past. Speed finds something he never knew he wanted.

Lieutenant Horatio Caine sat at his desk staring off into space. In his left hand he held a letter. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a letter from her. It must have been twenty years now. Horatio reread it for the fifth time. Placing it down on the desk he picked up the photo that had came with the letter. The photo showed a woman with long strawberry blond hair wearing a dark suit. She was leaning up against a Las Vegas police car smiling.

He always wondered how she was doing. What she was doing with her life. Over the years he had gotten bits and pieces from a friend. But now he would have the chance to find out all the things he had always wondered about.

"Horatio I have the results you wanted." Calleigh Duquesne stood just in side the doorway holding onto the report she had mentioned. "H is everything alright?"

"Did I ever tell you I have a daughter?" Horatio finally looked up at Calleigh.

"No you never did." the surprise was evident in her voice.

"This is her picture." Horatio handed Calleigh the photo as she sat down across from him. "She's a Las Vegas CSI."

"Really?" Calleigh studied the woman in the photo. "She looks like you."

Horatio smiled. "Her name is Morgan." Horatio took the photo back and stared at it again. "I didn't even know about her till she was ten. The last time I heard from her she was twelve. Her mother took her and disappeared."

"Did you look for her?"

"Everywhere I could think of. A friend found out her mother took her out of the country. She grew up in England as far as I know. I spent two years trying to get custody. The day I was supposed to take custody her mother ran. I've been looking for her ever sense. " Horatio sighed. "I received this letter from her this morning. She works with Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown. When they mentioned my name to when they got back to Vegas she decided to look me up."

"Well that's good. Isn't it?"

"She's transferring her on a temporary basis."

"Really, when is she due?"

"Next week." Horatio put the photo and letter away. "Now what were you saying about a report."

Las Vegas two weeks ago.

It was the first night back to work for Catherine and Warrick after their trip to Miami. "So guys how was Miami?" asked Greg Sanders as he poured his coffee.

"It was nice their CSI's were real pros. Horatio Caine really runs a tight ship." said Warrick.

"What did you say his name was?" asked Morgan Caine.

"Horatio Caine, you two related or something?" joked Warrick.

"I think he might be my father." said Morgan in disbelief.

Catherine smacked Warrick in the arm. "Ow girl not so hard."

"I told you there was something about Horatio that was familiar." Catherine looked at Morgan. "Don't you see it." Cath then looked at Warrick. "She looks just like him."

"Damn your right. They even act alike." Warrick and Catherine shared a look then stared back at Morgan.

"When was the last time you saw him?" asked Catherine.

"When I was twelve, right before my mom moved us to London." Morgan stared at her coffee. "I always thought he didn't want me. At least that's what my mom said."

"Are you going to contact him?" asked Warrick.

"I don't know."

Later that night.

"Morgan either you contact him or I will." said Nick Stokes as he processed the scene. Sense Nick was her best friend well next to Greg Sanders, she had told him everything. Nick and Greg were the only ones in Vegas who knew everything about her past.

"Nick I don't know if that's such a good idea." Morgan stepped next to Nick. "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"You should at least give it a try. All he can do is say no." Nick smiled at his friend. "You have to find out."

"Ok your right. Let's get this stuff back to the lab."

The next morning Morgan sat at Nick's kitchen table. Nick dropped a tablet and pen down in front of her. Sighing Morgan began to write.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm not sure if you want to hear from me or not but I'm willing to take the chance. For starters I work as a CSI in Los Vegas. That's how I found out where you were. I work with Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown. Mom always told me that you didn't want me because I was a mistake. Until I started college I lived in London. I moved back to the states at eighteen when I attended MIT. _

_Mom died five years ago in a car crash in England. After I left London she and I didn't have much contact. The first thing I did when I got to the states was to legally change my last name to Caine. I figured this way I would have a small piece of you. _

_I plan on speaking with my supervisor about a temporary transfer to Miami so we can have a chance to get to know each other. I'll mail this letter out after I find out when I'll be heading to Miami. I hope you'll give me this chance. _

_Morgan Caine"_

Morgan looked up at Nick. "I'm going to go in early and talk to Grissom."

"Well I have your back on this. if we both bug him he'll have no choice but to let you go." Nick reached over and took Morgan's hand. "Don't worry things are going to work out."

Later that night Morgan knocked on the door to Gil Grissom's office. "Hey Gil go a minuet?"

"When do you want to leave?" asked Grissom putting the folder he was reading down on the desk.

"Boy word gets around fast. Who told you?"

"Catherine. I figured you would want to go visit at least." Gil watched as Morgan took a seat across from him.

"I was hoping for more than a visit. I want a temporary transfer to Miami CSI." Morgan looked straight at Gil.

"For how long?" Gil took off his glasses and looked at Morgan.

"I was thinking six months." Morgan sighed. "Gil I haven't seen my dad sense I was twelve. I want a chance to get to know him." Gil took a moment then nodded his head.

"Alright, six months. But remember we need you here."

"I know. I plan on leaving in a week. I have some paper work to finish up on then I'm going to pack and head to Miami."

"Ok if you need anything just let me know."

With Nick and Greg's help Morgan packed up her truck with the basic things she would need to take with her. The rest of stuff she put in storage. The day before she was to leave the gang got together and threw her a small good luck party. Morgan stood next to her truck and gave Nick a hug. "I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how far I am."

"Ok sweetheart, be care full." Nick brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too cowboy." with that Morgan climbed into her truck and hit the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later Morgan was moving her things into the townhouse she was renting during her stay in Miami. She had rented what furniture she would need but even with the stuff she had brought the place still looked empty. Oh well she wouldn't be here that long. After the last of her stuff was where she wanted it Morgan looked at the clock. It was well past midnight and tomorrow she started at the Miami Crime Lab. Morgan dropped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next morning Horatio Caine was pacing back and forth in the main hallway of the crime lab. Calleigh stood near by and watched her boss wear a path in the floor. A moment later She had never seen H so nervous. When the doors to the elevator opened Horatio felt his heart stop. Morgan Caine stepped out of the elevator and looked around. She was wearing light brown slacks and a white blouse. Her hair was pulled back and she wore little makeup. When her gaze fell on Horatio a smile broke out on her face. She quickly walked over to where he stood.

"Hi dad." said Morgan. The next thing she knew she was in her father's arms.

"God it's good to see you." Horatio pulled back and looked at his daughter. "I need you to know I never wanted to give you up." H brushed the back of his hand along Morgan's cheek. "I searched for you for years." By now both Morgan and Horatio had tears in their eyes.

"I'm glad to see you too dad." Morgan smiled at her father.

Horatio turned to face Calliegh. "Calliegh I'd like you to meet my daughter Morgan." the two women shook hands. "Morgan this is Calliegh Duquesne she's our ballistic expert."

"It's nice to meet you." Morgan said.

"Same here." answered Calliegh.

"Hey H we got a call out..." Tim Speedle stopped dead in his tracks. Both Calliegh and Horatio noticed the look on Speeds face. He recovered quickly and looked over at H.

"Speed I'd like you to meet my daughter Morgan. Morgan, Tim Speedle."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Morgan put her hand out and seemed surprised when Speed just looked at her.

"Call just came in three dead near the Causeway, Alex is on her way already."

"Ok, Calliegh show Morgan where she can get a kit and meet us at the Hummer."

"Morgan if you'll follow me." Calliegh led the way she noticed that Speed watched as they walked away. Calliegh would have to watch this and see where it would go.

"So is it me or does he always act that way?" asked Morgan as she and Calliegh headed out to the parking lot.

"Speed is moody to say the least. He also gets extremely focused when he's working."

When the girls got to the Hummer Calliegh had an idea. "I call shotgun." she slipped past Speed and into the Hummer. Speed glanced at Morgan who was already in the Hummer. He was going to get Calliegh for this. Climbing in Speed gave Morgan another look. She caught him looking at her and smiled. Speed had to admit she was beautiful but he would be crazy to fall for his boss's daughter.

On the way to the crime scene Horatio pointed out points of inters to Morgan. "Till you get to know where things are I'll send you out with someone."

"Ok but it shouldn't take me too long to learn my way around. I have a somewhat photographic memory, Catherine says it's what makes me a good CSI, I never forget details."

"Wow so you remember everything you see?" asked Calliegh.

"Not everything. I usually can recall about 85 percent of what I see and hear." Morgan smiled at Calliegh. "Sometimes I need something to trigger the memory. I take in so much my mind kinda files it away till it's needed."

"No wonder Vegas doesn't want to let you go." said H from the front seat. The entire time Speed watched Morgan. He took in the way she sat, how she smiled, Speed just couldn't look away. If Morgan knew she wasn't letting on. It wasn't long before they were at the crime scene. Delko was already there along with the ME. As soon as Delko spotted Morgan he started to lay on the charm. Speed couldn't help but glare at his friend. Not that it mattered. Morgan wasn't his to get jealous over. Still Speed couldn't help but let it bug him.

"Man I didn't expect H's daughter to be so hot." said Delko as he joined Speed on the opposite side of the crime scene.

"She's ok."

"Just ok. Speed buddy I think you need to get your eyes checked." Eric looked up just at a moment when Speed was watching Morgan. "Man you have got it bad." Speed looked at Delko realizing he had been caught.

"I just met the girl, I don't have it bad." Speed started taking photos of the scene. Delko laughed.

"Yeah you got it bad."


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio would have liked some time to spend with Morgan but the case came first. He did however watch her. She was intent in everything she did. Nothing got past her. In many ways she was just like him. Dedicated to the job at hand to the point where nothing else mattered. Something else he noticed is the fact that Speed was also watching her. Maybe if something happed between them it would give Morgan a reason to stay.

Horatio was brought out of his thoughts when Morgan called out to the group. "I found what could be our weapon. Calliegh looks like a 9mm." Calliegh took a few pics of the weapon before picking it up.

"Looks like there's something stuck in the slide." added Calliegh. Morgan leaned in closer.

"Your right." Morgan took out forceps and picked out the small item. "Looks like leather. Maybe the killer was wearing gloves."

"Good find you two." said H.

"I'll know more once I see if the bullets we pull from the bodies match the weapon."

"Alright let me know as soon as you have something." H took off his sunglasses. "Morgan I want you to work with Speed. Go over every inch of this place. I want to know everyone who had access and why." Speed and Morgan exchanged glances.

"You got it H." Speed started off without waiting for Morgan to follow.

"Don't worry he's really sweet once you get to know him." Calliegh said as Morgan started off to follow Speed. H took notice of this and smiled. "There's a connection between those two."

H looked down at Calliegh. "Yes I believe there is." H then slid his sunglasses back on.

Two hours later Speed and Morgan were finally headed back to the lab. Delko had left them his Hummer and rode back with H and Calliegh. "So what's Vegas like?" asked Speed as he started back to the lab.

"Hot and dry." Morgan looked over at him and smiled. "I guess it's a lot like Miami, tourists every where getting into trouble." Morgan looked out the window. "I have to admit it's nice to work in the daylight for a change."

"What do you mean?" Speed looked over at Morgan.

"I usually work graveyard, on at midnight off at eight."

"Doesn't give you much of a chance for a social life." said Speed.

"No it doesn't. I usually spend most of my time in the lab or asleep." Ok thought Morgan, was he fishing to see if she was involved with someone. She smiled at the thought.

"And I thought I need to get a life." joked Speed. Morgan laughed at his comment. "How long are you planning on staying in Miami?"

"I put in for six months but if things work out I just might stay." Morgan flashed Speed his now favorite smile before turning her attention back out the window.

By the end of the day Tim was worn out. He had gone over every last inch of trace from that morning. Leaning back in his chair he stretched out his tired muscles. He watched as Horatio and Morgan walked by the trace lab. H had his arm around Morgan's shoulders as they walked. Speed guessed they were headed out somewhere, maybe to dinner and a chance to talk. After they passed Speed got back to work, it was going to be a long night.

The next morning Morgan walked into the lab and headed for the break room. She had spent the evening and a good deal of last night getting caught up with her dad. They had grabbed dinner then ended up back at Morgan's townhouse. She had pulled out several scrapbooks and they had spent the time going over them. Morgan tried to fill him in on the major highlights in her life. They still had a long way to go but they were making a start.

As Morgan was pouring her coffee Speed and Delko walked in and it seemed were discussing her. As soon as they saw her all conversation stopped. "Don't stop talking on my accounts." said Morgan giving them a smile. Delko returned the smile and grabbed himself some coffee. Speed grabbed a juice out of the fridge and sat down at the table. He tried to ignore the fact that Morgan was now sitting across from him. Delko shook his head at the pair and headed out to finish some paperwork.

Morgan watched Speed over the rim of her coffee cup. He seemed to be avoiding any eye contact with her. In a way it was cute. Just then both their pages went off. Morgan checked hers and sighed. "Well so much for a slow day." she joked. Speed gave her a small grin and they headed out to the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later and Speed was slowly going crazy. A month in which almost every case he had worked with Morgan. If he didn't know better Speed would have thought that H was setting him up. Usually Speed worked with Megan. They were a good team and she had taught him almost everything he knew about being a good CSI. But in the last month he had only worked two cases with her. Both of them the entire team had been assigned too.

"Speed you with me?" asked Morgan. She was standing next to him case in hand watching him.

"Huh, yeah sorry my mind was somewhere else for a moment." Morgan shook her head at him. Not waiting she walked off leaving Speed to catch up. For a moment he just watched her walk. Today she was wearing blue jeans and a white tee shirt. Her hair was pulled back and fixed with some kind of clip. He watched her as she knelt next to Alex and the body of the first victim. Shaking his head clear he started taking photos of the crime scene.

"Time of death Alex?" asked Morgan.

"Around one o'clock a.m." Alex turned the victims head to the side. "Cause of death looks like blunt force trauma. I'll know more when I open him up."

Morgan glanced over at the other body. "They don't look older than fifteen."

"Poor babies, too young to die." Alex stroked the young girls face. "Who did this to you baby."

Morgan stood and walked over to the other victim. The boy looked like he had been running away when he was shot. She photographed the body and the few items scattered around him. She then bagged and tagged each item. "Alex there is some kind of trace on the body." Morgan looked back to where Alex was.

"Ok I'll make sure you get it once we're back at the lab." Morgan nodded and got back to work. Two hours later they were back at the lab. She found Speed hunched over a microscope.

"Here's the trace I found on the second body." she placed the envelope on the table. Speed looked up at her and nodded. "Alex found a single gunshot wound in our second victim. Calleigh has the bullet now."

With out looking up at her Speed filled her in on what he had found. He knew if he looked up he would be lost. Morgan seemed to sense this. She turned to leave but stopped at the door. "I'm going to grab lunch; can I bring you back something?" Speed seemed to think for a moment then looked up. He watched her for a moment then made up his mind.

"Give me a minuet to put this away and I'll join you."

Morgan smiled at him. "Ok I'll meet you in the parking lot in ten." she then turned and headed down the hall. This was either going to be a good choice or it was going to blow up in his face. Speed couldn't help but smile as he packed up the evidence to go over later.

Ten minuets later Speed walked out of the building and into the sun. He saw Morgan leaning against the hood of her truck. He would never have guessed Morgan for a truck fan. A fancy little sports car yes but a truck no. His bike was parked next to her truck and Speed wondered if he could get her to ride with him on it. "Right on time." Morgan smiled and pushed off her truck.

"Yours or mine?" he asked. If possible Morgan smiled even bigger.

"Yours, it's a nice day might as well enjoy it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am." Morgan tilted her head a little. "I have ridden a bike before Speed."

"Well ok then. Any where in particular you want to eat?" asked Speed as he climbed onto his bike.

"Nope anywhere is fine with me." Morgan climbed on behind Speed and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him tense up for a moment then relax. As they were backing out of the parking space Morgan looked up to see her father watching from in front of the lab. She gave quick wave then tightened her grip on Speeds waist. She saw the small smile her father had on his face just before the pulled out of the lot.

Morgan couldn't help but smile as she and Speed road through the city. She rested her chin on his shoulder and enjoyed the ride. All too soon they pulled up in front of a small diner. Morgan climbed off and waited for Speed to do the same. Speed led the way into the diner and slid into a booth. They ordered lunch and went over the case while they waited.

Speed couldn't help but feel comfortable when he was with Morgan. Something he rarely felt. They were almost finished with their lunch when two men sat down in the booth across from them. Speed couldn't help but glare at them when he saw the way they looked at Morgan. She noticed it too but didn't respond. Instead she gave Speed all her attention. This seemed to tick off the two men. Speed was glad when their check came. He pulled out his wallet and dropped a few dollars on the table for the tip. As they stood he couldn't help but reach out and take Morgan's hand. She smiled at him and Speed smiled back.

After paying the bill Speed glanced back at the two men. They were watching him with dirty looks. Morgan must have seen them because she stepped closer to him. Speed wrapped his arm around Morgan as they walked out of the diner. He was sure the two men were still watching as they climbed onto the bike. Once again Morgan wrapped her arms tightly around Speed's waist. He turned around to look at her and felt his breath catch when he saw the look on her face. Turning around again he started the bike and the two rode off.

Once they got back at the lab Speed reached out and took Morgan's hand again. He held onto it until they entered the lab. "I'll catch up to you later." said Morgan as Speed released her hand. Speed nodded and headed off to trace.

"Well don't you look happy." said Calleigh in her ever cheerful voice.

"I just had lunch with Morgan."

"Really, did she let you take her on your bike?"

"Yes she did."

"Well, well our little Timmy has a girlfriend." joked Calleigh.

"We're not at that stage Cal. We only had lunch and it wasn't a real date."

"Still you do seem happier this afternoon."

"Drop it Cal you're not getting any more info out of me."

"Ok I'll just go talk to Morgan." with that Calleigh headed out of the trace lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Calleigh went in search of Morgan. She found her in the layout room looking at photos from the scene she was working. "So I hear you had lunch with Speed today?"

Morgan looked up at Calleigh and smiled. "Yes I did."

"I noticed Speed had a huge smile on his face a minuet ago."

"Really?" Morgan smiled at Calleigh.

"Yes really." Calleigh leaned against the table. "So what all happened to put that smile on his face?"

"Not what you think." Morgan laughed. Calleigh was waiting for an answer and didn't look like she would leave till she got one. "Ok there were these two guys checking me out at the diner. I didn't give them the time of day and gave Speed all my attention. I guess he liked that."

"I guess he did." giggled Calleigh. "So you and Tim huh?"

"Calleigh it's not like that." Morgan looked at her friend.

"That's just what Tim said." Calleigh pushed off the table. "But you know what I think." Calleigh reached the door. "I think it's more than that and you both know it." With that Calleigh was gone.

Morgan smiled as she remembered the look Speed had given her when they left the diner. Morgan had to admit it, she was falling in love with Tim Speedle. Even though Morgan had promised Grissom she would be back in Vegas in six months she wasn't sure that was a promise she could keep.

Morgan didn't see Speed for the rest of shift. She had gotten called out on another case with Delko and it was after six when they got back. She looked around for him but figured he had left already. It was almost nine when she finally got home. Morgan pulled into her drive and turned her truck off. Walking to the door she stopped at the site that greeted her. A dozen of bubblegum pink roses sat propped up against her door. She picked them up then let herself into the townhouse.

After finding a vase Morgan unwrapped the flowers. She pulled out the card and opened it. _"Lunch was wonderful. Tim" _Morgan smiled and leaned in to smell the beautiful flowers. She reached over and picked up her phone. Speed answered on the third ring. "Hello."

"The roses are beautiful."

"Morgan. Hey I'm glad you liked them."

Morgan fingered one of the petals. "How did you know that shad of pink was my favorite?"

"I asked H, he told me." Speed could hear Morgan laugh. It was music to his ears. "Have diner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to." Morgan dropped down onto her couch already planning on what she would wear.

"Great I'll pick you up around seven. I have court in the morning so I'll see you when I get back to the lab."

"Ok I'll let you go then. Good luck tomorrow."

"Night Morgan."

"Night Tim." When Speed hung up all he could think was she called me Tim. He leaned back against the pillows and smiled. Now if he could only convince her to stay in Miami.

The next day Morgan plowed through her work. She had a callout in the morning but things quieted down after lunch. By five Morgan was ready to go. Even though she had hoped to see Speed before their date he hadn't been back to the lab. He had gotten hung up at court and had left her a message. On her way out her father stopped her. "Have fun tonight." Morgan stopped and smiled at her dad.

"Thanks dad." Morgan turned to leave but stopped and looked back at her father. "Oh and thanks for letting Speed know about the roses." H smiled at her and watched as she walked out the door. He hadn't told Morgan yet but he already had her paperwork filled out for a permanent transfer he was just waiting for her to tell him she was staying.

Morgan rushed home. Because of traffic it was close to six when she walked in the house. Stripping she stepped into the shower. By six thirty she was standing in front of her closet pulling out a pair of black slacks and a red halter top. She wanted something sexy but something she could still ride on Speed's bike in. Once she was dressed Morgan made sure her apartment was put together. She didn't know how far tonight would go but she wanted to be ready.

Seven on the dot Speed rang the door bell. He was floored when Morgan opened the door. He held out a bright pink tropical flower and tried to think of something to say. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. I'll just put this in water and we can go." Morgan walked to the kitchen and left Speed standing in the living room. When Morgan got back she found him right where she had left him. "Ok all ready."

"Ok if we take the bike?"

"Sounds good to me." Morgan slipped her hand into Speeds and led the way to where the bike sat. Once on the bike Morgan pressed herself tightly to Speeds back. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Speed pulled the bike up in front of a small restaurant. He took Morgan by the hand as soon as they were both off the bike. Taking a chance Speed leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Morgan's lips. When he pulled back he searched her eyes for any sign. He was rewarded with a huge smile.

Once in the restaurant they were taken to a small table. Speed ordered a bottle of wine while Morgan looked at the menu. Soon they had placed their order and were left alone. "H told me you were raised in England?"

"We moved there when I was twelve. My mom was born in London. When she was ordered to give up custody she freaked and took me out of the country." Morgan sipped at her wine. Tim reached across the table and took her free hand.

"Must have been hard for you not knowing where your dad was?" asked Speed. He wanted to know more but didn't want to push Morgan.

"My mom wasn't what you would call stable. She ran off when she found out she was caring me. When I was ten I found a picture of her and my dad. It had his name on the back so I had a friend's mom look him up for me." Morgan sighed. "When he found out about me he made my mom let him see me. It took him two years of fighting the courts to gain custody. When my mom found out she just packed what she could and we left. She told me my dad didn't want me and I was a mistake she was stuck with."

"Morgan your mom had problems. She if she didn't want you why didn't she just let H take you?"

"I guess out of spite. I'm just happy she didn't do anything worse than just run with me." Speed hated to think that something worse could have happened. "When we were in London she almost never let me out of her site. I had a teacher at school who helped me apply for colleges in the US. When I got accepted at MIT I didn't tell my mom. I knew she would stop me from going. My grades were high enough that I was given a full scholarship. The day I turned eighteen I packed my things and left."

"Did your mom try to stop you?"

"She was passed out drunk at the time. I just walked out the door and never looked back. The teacher that had helped me paid for my air fair to the states. We kept in contact after that, its how I found out my mom died in a car accident."

"Sweetheart I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"Tim it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad I was able to find my dad after all this time." Morgan squeezed Tim's hand and smiled at him. "If I wouldn't have gotten up the nerve to contact him I wouldn't have met you."

Speed felt his smile grow at that. By now their diner came and Morgan told him about working in Vegas. By the time dessert came Speed was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Morgan, even if this meant moving to Vegas. After diner Speed took Morgan for a long ride on his bike. He loved feeling her pressed against his back. When they got back to Morgan's townhouse both knew they didn't want the night to end there.

Morgan pulled Speed into the townhouse with her not giving him a chance to leave. Not that Speed was going to complain he was more than willing to spend the night. Once the door was shut and locked Morgan felt Speed's hands on her. He backed her into the door and pressed himself to her. His lips found hers and they were both lost. Morgan kicked her shoes off and wrapped her arms tightly around Speed. Slowly she started to back him towards her bedroom.

When Speed felt his legs hit the bed he sat down. Morgan straddled his lap and started to pull at his shirt. It took only moments for them to remove their clothing. As Speed looked down into Morgan's eyes he knew he had finally found the place he belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later Morgan awoke to feel Speed's arms wrapped tightly around her. Her head rested on his chest and her head was tucked under his chin. Morgan sighed and closed her eyes tightly. In only a month her world had totally changed. Not only had she found her father she now had someone she could spend the rest of her life with.

Grissom wasn't going to be happy when she finally told him she was staying. Morgan also knew Nick wouldn't be too happy about it either. Even though he was one of her best friends she sometimes felt he wanted more. Maybe if things had been differently and she had stayed in Vegas something might have happened between them.

Morgan felt Speed tighten his grip and murmur something against her forehead. A smile broke out on her face as Morgan remembered the past month. She had a good idea her father had been setting them up pairing them on nearly every case. Even though it seemed he was always annoyed with her Morgan now knew differently. She wouldn't change a thing about the last month even if she could.

"Morgan it's late you should be asleep." murmured Speed.

"Sorry did I wake you?" asked Morgan lifting her head to look at him.

"I felt you giggling. Want to tell me what's so funny?" Morgan leaned down and kissed Speed.

"I was just thinking about how you always acted like I was the last person you wanted to be around."

Speed groaned. "Don't remind me. I treated you like crap and for what." Speed ran a finger down Morgan's cheek. "I was just kidding myself. I fell for you the moment I saw you."

"I wondered about that look you gave me that day." Morgan smiled at Speed.

"I want you to know if you decide to go back to Vegas I'm going with you." Speed watched Morgan to see her reaction. He saw one tear slip down her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Your not?" asked Speed.

"I never really fit in back in Vegas. Here I have family." Morgan kissed Speed again. "Plus I have you."

Morgan rested her head on Speed's chest once more. "My dad has my paperwork already filled out; I figure he's just waiting for me to say something." Morgan yawned which made Speed smile. He could get used to these late night talks.

"Get some sleep baby we can talk more in the morning."

The next morning Morgan woke to find the bed empty. Just when she though Speed had left and went home he came into the room with a cup of coffee for her. "Morning baby."

"Morning, I take it that's for me?" Morgan asked as she sat up.

Speed sat down next to her. "I'll trade it for a kiss." Morgan laughed.

"I think that can be arranged." Morgan felt herself melt into Speed and heard the sound of the mug as it was placed on the bedside table. Slowly she felt Speed lower her to the bed. Just then both their pagers went off.

"Figures." said Speed as he rolled onto his back. Morgan propped herself up on one arm and looked down at him.

"You want the shower first?" she asked.

"We could share." suggested Speed as he pulled the sheet away from Morgan's body.

"We could but then we would end up late for the scene. Do you really want to explain to my dad why?"

That got Speeds attention and he headed for the bathroom. Less than a half hour later they pulled up in front of the lab. After grabbing their gear they headed out to the scene in South Beach.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick Stokes was slowly driving everyone crazy. He was preoccupied to say the least and any time someone mentioned Morgan he got this sad look on his face. "Nick you have go to get a grip man." said Warrick Brown. Nick was sitting on his couch trying to watch the Dallas game but couldn't focus,

"Can't help it." Nick took a long drawl on his beer. He then leaned forward and picked up a framed photo of him and Morgan. "Didn't think I'd miss her this much. I don't know if I can last five more months."

"What are you going to do if she stays in Miami?" Nick put the photo down.

"I don't want to think about it." Nick looked over at Warrick. "I always felt close to Morgan but Rick I think I'm in love with her." Warrick knew Morgan and Nick were tight but he also knew Morgan put work first in every case. If Morgan did stay in Miami Nick would be devastated.

Back in Miami it was business as usual. A gang shooting had left four dead and six wounded. The fact that it took place in the trendy South Beach neighborhood only meant that tourists had been involved. Only two of the dead were gang members. The rest were all innocent bystanders. Horatio Caine stood and watched his team as they processed the scene. Morgan and Calleigh were tracking down all the bullet casings that scattered the ground.

He had to smile remembering how Speed and Morgan had shown up together at the scene. The looks they gave each other when they got out of the Hummer didn't go unnoticed by H. With any luck he would be processing her paper work by the end of the month.

It was almost two days before they got a break in the case. The team was able to pick up two teens both under eighteen who were shooters in the case. They couldn't find any other suspects and the case was closed.

It was close to midnight when Morgan was finally able to crawl into bed. Even though she was exhausted she couldn't sleep, mainly due to the fact that Tim wasn't there. She had left him at the lab finishing up his paper work. It was Friday night and they both had the weekend off so Tim wanted to make sure they could spend it together with out any interruptions.

Morgan rolled onto her back and stained up at the ceiling. It was no use she wasn't going to get any sleep till Tim got home. Just then there was a loud knock at the front door. Morgan grabbed her robe and nearly ran to answer it. She checked the peep whole and saw it was Tim. Funny she had given him a key. When Morgan opened the door Tim stood there with two huge duffle bags.

"Going some where?"

"I figured this way I wouldn't have to rush home every morning." Tim walked in and dumped the bags on the couch.

"Tim is this your way of asking me if you can move in?" Morgan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Tim. "Cause your more then welcome to."

"Good cause your place is bigger." Speed leaned down and kissed Morgan deeply. "I'm so glad were both off a few days."

"Come on we both need sleep." Morgan took Speed's hand and led him to their bedroom. Tim stripped to his boxers and climbed in behind Morgan. Speed wrapped his arms around Morgan and in minuets they were both asleep.

Back in Vegas.

"Hey Grissom I need some time off."

"Let me guess you want to visit sunny Miami?"

"Yeah I already bought my ticket. The flight leaves first thing in the morning."

"Alright you have one week." Nick turned to leave. "Nick don't be surprised if things don't go the way you hope." Nick looked back at his boss with a sad but hopeful expression.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday morning dawned bright and warm. Morgan kissed Speed as she passed him on her way to the shower. Tim was wrapped in a towel as he padded into the living room to grab his bags. He glanced at the clock smiling when he saw it was close to one o'clock in the afternoon. If it wasn't for food they probably would have spent all day in bed.

A knock at the door Tim dropped his bag back on the couch and not thinking opened the door. A very surprised man stood there looking at Speed like he had two heads. "I'm looking for Morgan Caine." Nick shifted uncomfortably "I'm Nick Stokes from the Vegas Crime Lab."

"Hey I'm Tim Speedle come on in." Tim made room for Nick to come in then shut the door. "Morgan's in the shower I'll let her know your here." Tim then grabbed his bags and headed to the bedroom.

Tim dropped his bags then sat down on the bed. He took a deep breath then pulled out clean jeans and a t-shirt. Morgan came out of the bathroom and leaned in to kiss Speed. When he didn't respond she pulled back and looked at him. "Tim what's wrong?"

"You have a visitor. Nick Stokes." Tim pulled his shirt on. "He's in the living room."

"Nick is here?" Morgan looked at the closed bedroom door then back at Speed.

"He seemed surprised to see me."

"I'm not surprised I haven't talked to him in a while." Morgan got dressed and turned to see Tim watching her. She noticed the look on his face. "Tim you're the one I want." Morgan wrapped her arms around Tim. "You're the one I love. Not Nick." Tim looked down at Morgan and smiled.

"You love me?"

"Tim have you been listing? Yes I love you."

Tim kissed Morgan and held her tight. "I love you too baby."

"I better go see what Nick wants." Morgan and Tim both walked out into the living room. Nick was sitting on the couch with his head down. Morgan knew this wasn't going end well.

"Nick what are you doing here?" said Morgan with as much excitement as she could. Nick looked up and tried to smile at Morgan.

"I have a week off thought I'd come see you." Nick stood and gave Morgan a hug. Tim stood and watched for a second then went and poured three cups of coffee. "I missed you Morgan." whispered Nick.

"Same here cowboy." Morgan could see the sadness in Nick's eyes. "I work with Tim at the lab, he's a CSI."

"Seems like a nice guy."

"He is. So how are things back in Vegas?" Morgan sat down on the couch and Nick on the chair. Tim came in and put the coffee cups down on the coffee table and sat next to Morgan.

"Well Greg has the hots for the new lab tec from days. Warrick and Cath are good, in fact their dating. Sara's good she says hi, and Grissom well Grissom is Grissom." Nick sipped his coffee and watched as Speed wrapped his arm around Morgan. "How's things going here?"

"Good I really like Miami." Morgan looked at Speed and smiled. "I already have a reputation for being Horatio Caine's little girl. I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet."

"Your not coming back are you?" Nick asked bluntly.

"No I'm not."

"Do you want me to tell Grissom for you?" Nick put his cup down and looked at Morgan.

"He should hear it from me Nick, and I am going to tell him." Nick nodded.

"I'll arrange for the rest of your stuff to get shipped down here."

"I'd appreciate that." Nick stood and looked at Morgan. "I'm gonna get going"

"Nick you don't have to leave." said Morgan standing.

"Yes I do. I guess I should have made a move long ago huh?" Nick looked at Tim. "Do me a favor man take care of her ok." Tim nodded and wrapped his arm around Morgan's waist.

"Nick when you get back do me a favor." Nick looked at Morgan sadly.

"What?"

"Ask Sara out. You might be supprised at what happens."

"Sara huh; do you know something you're not telling me?"

Morgan smiled and leaned on Tim. "Maybe." Nick smiled back then pulled Morgan into a hug.

When Nick was gone Morgan sat down again on the couch and pulled her legs under herself. "I never thought Nick felt that way about me he never said anything."

"Yeah well he missed his chance." Tim wrapped his arms around Morgan. "Your mine now and I'm not giving you up."


End file.
